1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wine equipment. In particular, it relates to an intelligent cork screw which has an integral temperature sensing device which is used in combination with audio or video output devices to tell the user what the current temperature of the wine is, and what wines are appropriate for that particular temperature. The intelligent cork screw has several optional output methods which include audio notification and/or visual notification. Further, it relates to methods of detecting bottle temperature using direct contact the reserve devices, or infrared measurement which can be made at a distance from a wine bottle.
2. Background Art
There is a large segment of the population who enjoy wine on a regular basis with meals, and at social occasions. To best enjoy a particular type of wine should be served within a temperature range suitable for that wine. For example, sparkling lines such as champagne are typically served cold, white wines are typically served slightly warmer sparkling wines, red wines are served warmer than white wines, and special wines such as sherry or port are served warmer than red wines.
A disadvantage associated with the enjoyment of wine is that the consumer may not know the proper temperature for the particular wine the consumer plans to drink that evening. Wine producers have attempted to assist consumers by printing the best temperature on wine labels. This simple step makes available to the consumer the correct temperature for consumption, but the consumer must still determine what the actual temperature of the wine is.
One attempt to improve upon the mere listing of the correct temperature has been to adhere a thermal strip thermometer to the side of the wine bottle. This allows a direct readout of the temperature of the wine. While this approach is convenient when preparing to drink the wine, it also has several disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the cost associated with attaching the thermal strip thermometer to the side of the wine bottle which is then discarded with the bottle. An additional disadvantage to this approach is that either the manufacturer, the merchant, or the consumer must bear the time, effort and expense involved with purchasing, stocking, and applying the thermal strip thermometers. It would be desirable to have a convenient and reusable method of determining the temperature of the wine prior to consumption.
It would also be desirable to provide a convenient and entertaining method of informing the consumer that the wine is at the correct temperature. By having a temperature indication system which was entertaining, consumers would be more likely to use it. In addition, the user would receive greater enjoyment from the wine by receiving training in what the proper temperature of that particular wine should be.
A problem associated with prior art methods of measuring wine temperature is that prior art devices typically require that the measurement device inserted into the wine. Of course, this is an undesirable method of measuring temperature because the measurement device comes in contact with the wine and requires that the cork seal be broken. In the event that the wine is not at the desired temperature, the wine tastes may be affected. It would be desirable to have a method of measuring wine temperature without breaking the seal on the wine bottle.
It would be desirable to have a method of measuring when the temperature is optimal by contacting the outside of the wine bottle, or alternatively, measuring the temperature of the wine inside the bottle without making any contact with the bottle.
While addressing the basic desirability of drinking wine at the proper temperature, the prior art has failed to provide a convenient reusable device which is inexpensive to manufacture, provides a variety of information to the consumer, encourages its use, and provides entertainment to the consumer when it is used, and allows an individual to ascertain the temperature of the wine inside the bottle without breaking the seal or opening the bottle.